The Revolution (bloc)
The Revolution was founded on May 18, 2011 to provide a place for members of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Ordo Teutonicus, and The Last Republic to gather, converse, bond, and become closer allies while under the protectorate status. The bloc was rather short lived and it became defunt within several months of its creation. The Declaration of Revolution Article I: Joining the Revolt A) Any alliance may join the revolution providing all revolutionary agree that said alliance would make a beneficial contribution to the revolt. 1) For an alliance to join the revolution they must first be invited by a current revolutionary. Following the invitation, a 5 day interview period will take place where current bloc members inquire about the alliance in question. Following the 5 day interview period, a vote will be held to determine whether or not the alliance in question will be permitted to join the bloc. The vote must be unanimous for admittance. a) Each respective revolutionary’s government will vote on whether or not to allow the alliance in question into the revolt. Each respective revolutionary’s representatives will merely relay the message to the revolutionaries. Article II: Divided We Fall A) No member of the revolution will carry out any form of aggression against another or assist any outside parties in doing so. B) Members of the revolt also agree to not carry out aggressive conflicts on behalf of outside allies without attempting a diplomatic solution and informing the other members of the revolution. C) In the event of conflicting treaties between two members of the revolution which put them on opposite sides of a conflict, this bloc may be used as a Non-Aggression Pact so that bloc members do not attack one another. Article III: Eastern Hospitality A) Revolutionaries agree to be honest and civil with one another in public and in private. Debate and constructive criticism are encouraged, however, all revolutionaries are to encourage and help one another out at any given time. B) It is understood that information is a vital role in winning any revolution. Therefore, all revolutionaries agree to share any information that could otherwise hurt one of their brethren of the revolution. C) Revolutionaries also agree to not sign any MDP+ treaties that do not include a non-chaining clause. D) It is also understood amongst revolutionaries that revolts are won because of growth. Therefore, revolutionaries will help one another any way needed including the sharing of guides. Article IV: The British Are Coming! A) Revolutionaries are highly encouraged to come to another’s defense in the event that they are attacked, however, they are not required to. B) In addition, it should come as no surprise if, when a revolutionary performs an attack, other revolutionaries aid them in their aggression; however, they are not required to. Article V: The Revolutionary Council A) Each revolutionary may send two representatives to aid in coordinating the revolution. However, each revolutionary only receives one vote. B) Propositions for editing this document must pass with two-thirds of the votes of all revolutionaries, regardless of whether or not all revolutionaries vote. Article VI: The Military Council A) The Revolutionaries agree to set up a Military Council as a permanent structure. In times of war, the Military Council takes full responsibility and authority for the management of the bloc. 1) Representatives on the Military Council are the most senior military leaders within each alliance. They can assign a deputy to replace them during their absence. 2) The Military Council will set up its own operating procedures in consultation with the Revolutionary Council. 3) The Military Council has the following tasks: a) Coordinate military preparedness by all Revolutionaries b) Plan military actions c) Manage military actions Article VII: If the Revolution Fizzles A) A revolutionary may be removed from the Revolution if they are not upholding their duties; this includes (but is not limited to) breech of this contract and inactivity. B) A revolutionary is removed by two-thirds of their peers voting in favor for removal. C) Any revolutionary may leave the revolution providing they give a one week notice before they leave. In the week following their leaving, a period of non-aggression shall be in place. After the total two week period, no such rules of this contract apply to them. Signed for the Kingdom of Hyrule *''His Majesty,'' King Britishdude *''Duke of Foreign Affairs,'' Erik *''Duke of Defense,'' Saxasm *''Duke of Economics,'' Caleb *''Duke of Internal Affairs,'' Solomon Frost Signed for Ordo Teutonicus *''Grand Master of War,'' xR1 *''Grand Master of Foreign Affairs,'' Redzest *''Grand Master of Internal Affairs,'' Otto Signed for The Last Republic *''General of Republican Guard,'' Rustikus *''Consul of Foreign Affairs,'' Sojourner *''Consul of Internal Affairs,'' Edward Reed See Also Category:Defunct Treaties